Miriana Anwen
Description DM Handle: Wolflover Physical Description: Her build is small and feminine, but strong. Her hair is very long, past her knees and worn mostly in a long braid down her back. The color is a dark auburn with streaks of grey, giving away the age that the rest of her appearance denies. Her skin is tanned from working in the sun. She has a kind face and a motherly air about her, however, it cannot be ignored that she carries herself in a manner that demands respect. Her clothes (mainly dresses) are made of tanned hides, mostly deer as she prefers the softness of their hide. Two small children accompany her. Strider – Light brown hair and blue eyes. Clothing made from hides consisting of breeches, a vest and a light cloth shirt. His mischievousness shines in his eyes. Ariset – Dark auburn hair like her mother and jade green eyes. Her dresses too are made from hides and soft cloth. They are always accompanied by the two wolves Dust and Storm. Dust is a lighter multicolored wolf, whereas Storm is a darker multicolored wolf. Dust and Storm have each one black ear… left and right respectively. Age: 43 Gender: Female Place of Birth/Raising: Two Rivers, nr. Mountains of Mist Character History Miriana was born in Two Rivers, close to the Mountains of Mist. Her family owned a small farm some distance outside a small village. Her mother and sister became ill while she and her father were off hunting before the first winter frost. When she and her father returned it was too late for help, the illness was too advanced and they died soon after. Miriana was 9 turns. Her uncle arrived when she was 10 and stayed with them to help her father raise her. Between the two of them they trained her in everything that they could. She learned to hunt and to use a dagger to defend herself. Her uncle tried to train her in the sword but she didn’t like it and refused the training. Even with her uncle to help, her father felt that she needed to learn other things as well. Things that only a mother could teach. So, at 12 turns, he started to send her to people in the village. She was a quick learner and she learned the basics of many different skills such as tanning hides, preparing and drying meat, making clothes from the hides of animals and various cloths. She was most adept at healing though. The local Wise Woman said it was her calling but Miriana refused apprenticeship as she felt there was something more to her destiny. When she was 16 she started to notice subtle changes in herself. Her hearing was growing stronger everyday and her eyesight began to improve. Her sense of smell was also becoming stronger and she was startled when she was able to tell when people were afraid just by their sense of smell. Miriana quit going into the village because all these new senses were frightening her and the Wise Woman didn’t know what was happening. Not long after her 17th turn she woke one morning, dressed and went out for breakfast. Her father and uncle were sitting at the table and looked up at her and smiled as she entered. Then they both lost their smiles at the same time and surprised marked their faces. They asked if she was feeling well and remarked that her eyes had changed color. She went into the washroom and looked in the reflective glass and there, staring back at her, was a pair of strange golden eyes. She knew enough about healing to know she wasn’t sick. She stayed with her father and uncle for a couple more weeks but decided to travel to another town to see if anyone knew why her eyes had changed their color. Her father gave her 5 daggers and all the money he had saved. She traveled from town to town and all she received were closed doors and whispers behind her back about darkfriends. Three weeks after she’d left her father, she awoke from her bedroll to the sound of wolves howling in the distance, only it came from inside her head, not out in the woods. She was alone and scared and that day found an Inn keeper who took pity on her and let her stay. She was in a town but not sure where and was too scared to leave the Inn. After three days of hiding there, a young man came in. He looked regal and introduced himself to her. Lord Damian D’amante, the son of a prominent businessman. He was not startled by her eyes but intrigued. After a short time together she fell in love with him and he loved her in return but had a hard time with the fact that she was drawn to the woods. She had started constantly leaving the town to go into the woods alone as it was the only place she could find real comfort. Then they came. She was walking in the woods one day and they stepped out from behind some trees ahead of her. One was a beautiful white color with shockingly blue eyes, and the other was solid black with golden eyes. She hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going and they startled her. Miriana fell backwards and landed on her backside hard then started to scramble away from the wolves. Then it came to her all of a sudden and in a rush. She saw an image of these wolves and one other traveling, images that told her they wouldn’t hurt her. Images of men and woman traveling alongside the wolves as friends. Then she looked at the black wolf and saw the eyes for the first time. Her own eyes stared back at her. Then came the image of a beautiful red rose blooming in a field in the dark of night. It was her name… Night Rose. The other was Seieran (blue eyes). And the third, the one, not with them but close by, was Watcher. When Damian learned of the wolves he was not happy. She went out daily to spend time with them and learned that they could communicate. She finally understood that this was her destiny… but she loved Damian. Maybe, if he understood, she could have them both. Then one day Damian asked her to marry him but there was the condition that she had to leave the wolves behind and become his completely. Even though she loved him, she couldn’t do that. She walked away from him and left that day with the wolves. This was how she got her name… and that is the image the wolves send to describe her… a woman walking away from a man to embrace two wolves…. WolfLover. Not long after leaving, she discovered she was with child. WolfLover went back to her father’s home. The place was empty, abandoned. She left again not wanting to be there alone and she started to travel again. She found her uncle and he told her that her father had passed away some time ago from the same illness that took her mother and sister. WolfLover decided to stay with her uncle until she gave birth to her child. They moved to the base of the Mountains of Mist where she gave birth to a boy and named him Tanis. Her uncle built them a cabin and then, being a traveler, left when Tanis was only 3 months old. However, life became harder and harder for her as the wolf inside her demanded control. She felt the life of her child was in danger and so, just 4 months before his first turn, she decided he deserved a better life than she could provide and gave him to a couple passing through Baerlon. Only four short weeks after giving up her child, the Wheel decided to spin yet another turn of unexpected events at her. A stranger came to her lonely little cabin in the mountains. He had a medium build, black hair and carried a short sword at his side. He calmly approached but kept his distance when WolfLover began to take a defensive stance. He was better trained and they both knew it but a fight was the last thing on his mind. He was there to help her. He called her by the name the wolves called her and she let him in a bit closer until she saw his eyes. She was startled to say the least. Then Seieran told her ~~like you, a brother~~ . She asked the man who he was and what he wanted and he introduced himself as Luos Carnich. He told her about the Stedding and of others like them. A family so to speak. He asked her to come with him. She was welcome among them and they would train her. She was reluctant at first but finally she agreed. She arrived at the Stedding just after her 19th turn. A very eager student, she quickly moved up the ranks. Her background in healing helped her and they worked on the rest of the skills she had begun when she was young and, by her 24th turn, she had become a full Sage. A year later, the leader of the Sages fell ill and before he died, he passed the leadership on to WolfLover. Training her ‘prentice’s became her passion and she also continued her own education. Ten turns later, just after her 35th birthday, the plague struck. Striking the elderly and the young the hardest meant she lost a lot of her friends. One of those was Danella Darksbane, the current Pack Leader, despite all her efforts to be strong and put on a good face for the others. Before she passed on however, she passed the duty of Pack Leader on to one of WolfLover’s most prominent students, a young man by the name of Aldazar. WolfLover agreed with the choice having had time to get to know him. She knew he was suited for the job. WolfLover was very private and kept her past to herself. Very few knew that she had a child, who would now be about 24 turns, and she had only let two Wolfkin get close to her. She found her child among the Band of the Red Hand a few years ago but lost him again when events separated them. She worked hard to rebuild the Sages, taking in all those who wanted to learn and becoming known as a motherly figure to the youngest of the new ‘kin. She was happy to accept that role until the war with the Trollocs changed her path. Telnor, her most prized student, took on the role of Sage Leader when WolfLover stepped down after losing the love of her life to the war. Being the oldest of the ‘kin left alive, and the strongest Healer and Dreamer, fear began to grip WolfLover as she became plagued by strange visitations in the Dream. She felt as if she was losing control and that the best course of action was to leave the Stedding so that she would not become a threat. If she had stayed, many Wolfkin would have died by her hand. She had planned to travel and find her son again before she laid down her life and moved on to Walk the Dream. However, just a few days travel from the Stedding, accompanied by her very dear friend Darren, she discovered that she was with child. Plans changed and she traveled to a long time friend, Riverwind, who lived a life of seclusion. Darren followed her and together the three of them built a home and stayed together like a Pack. WolfLover, suffering from the dreams, was lost for a time but Riverwind helped her regain control of the Dream while he and Darren both helped her move past her grief from losing Aragorn. 3 ½ years after the birth of her twins she felt a call to return to the Stedding. With the children in tow, she made the long trek to the Mountains of Mist and the Stedding hidden there. Category:Biographies Category:Wolfkin Bios Category:Sages